LOST : The Musical!
by lola-write-hand
Summary: Suprise, Suprise! The survivors of Oceanic 815 as well as the Others can sing and dance! MUSIC! CHEESY DANCE NUMBERS! THE ORIGINAL LOST MUSICAL- ACT ONE season one .
1. Stranded!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This is a script that I put together for my dream of 'LOST: THE MUSICAL'. In this scene, everyone is singing the beginning song "Stranded!" It's written like a script. Just imagine you're on Broadway and suddenly the crimson curtain opens up to reveal plane wreckage in the sand, along with palm trees and an ocean background. One can only guess what is about to happen. Song! Dance! LOST!_

_This is a bit different than what I normally write, but just make up your own tune to it and I'm sure we'll have something to keep us all occupied during the hiatus! 'LOST: The Musical' will go from Seasons 1-4. Reviews are SO appreciated! _

_lola_

* * *

INT:

**Chorus: (INTRODUCTION)**

From Sydney, Australia, To LA, USA…

Flight 815 crashed on an island, hey…

Forty-eight survivors, but some die later on,

And this is where we find Jack- Kate, Sawyer, Ji Yeon.

And others.

(Flight wreckage dots the stage, along with palm trees. The chorus is on top of the plane. Everyone is confused and screaming and running around. Kate wakes up in the sand and stands up)

**KATE**: (sings) _I don't know how I got here- this is not what I've sought, _

_A life of a fugitive is one that I should naught…_

(Sawyer and Jack appear on stage- Kate smiles) _But suddenly, I'm here with two guys that are so hot._

**JACK**: (sings)_I must fix this, and make everything all better- _

_That cute girls' staring me now, gotta pull myself together. _

_I'll stitch this guy, save this life, and maybe get a date- _

_With that cute girl who killed her dad..the one who's name is Kate. _

(Jack leaps off the rock and runs to the aid of several people- among them, being Claire)

**CLAIRE**: (sings)_I'm having these contractions, and they truly hurt, _

_Dumb boyfriend split the fraction, and now I have all the work, _

_Of raising this poor child, whose mother must be I, _

_Perhaps I'll learn a lesson or two on this strange odd isle. _

**JACK**: (sings) _I will fix you!_

**CHORUS**: _He will fix you!_

**JACK**:(sings) _I will fix you- come- you- yes you! _

_(_Points to Charlie Pace- who does a sashay leap, followed by a back flip)

**CHARLIE**: (sings) _I'm a heroine a..ddict. But, I know I must be…so quick- _

_Of this poor tired pregnant lady…Oh her boyfriend must have been shady…to leave her like this_. (Smiles at Claire) _I'll be her friend._

**CHORUS**: _He'll be her friend._

**CLAIRE:** (sings)_Thank you for your kindness…You have lent an ear…_

_But can't you see I'm in real pain over here!_

**CHARLIE**: (sings) _Sorry, pretty girl- my name's Charlie- Charlie Pace, _

_And I don't know when we're leaving this odd, mysterious place. _

_I was in the band Driveshaft, we toured 'round the world, _

_But ne'er have I seen a lovelier girl._

(All the survivors step in a group- Kate, Jack, Claire, Charlie, Sawyer in the front)

**EVERYONE**: (sings) _We're stranded- so stranded! Survivors from flight 815, _

_We're crippled, or pregnant or all OCD, _

_Some are saying we're meant, to be on this sloam, _

_Some are calling, the coast guard, and saying we're going home._

**CHORUS**: They're stranded- all stranded, survivors from 815,

_Some crippled, and can walk, dead ones, they can see, _

_Some are saying they're meant, to be there alone, _

_Some are calling the coast guard, and trying to go home. _

**JACK**: (sings) _Where will we gooooooo?..._

**KATE**: (sings)_I'm sure we're going homeeeee…_

**LOCKE**: (Now standing from his wheelchair) _We should stay here aloneeee…_


	2. Survivors & excon Kate

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! The first two songs weren't my best- but I definately have some great Ideas (Pushing the Button, Everyone hates Anna Lucia, Hugo's Song, Dharma Initiative, The Ballad of Benjamin Linus) So on, so forth. Just wanted to clear some things up:

_when words are written like this, it means the person is singing the line. _

when words are written like this, the person is saying the line.

You guys probably already got it but just for reference! Enjoy!

_lola-write-hand_

(PS- The song 'Ex-Con Kate' goes to the melody of "Keep It Cool" from Westside story)

* * *

_(The curtain opens back to the plane wreckage. It is nighttime. The survivors have just buried all the dead, and they now look to Jack, who stands on a rock)_

**JACK**: _I know, after this, sad procession…._

_We're all, pro-bab-ly, in depression..._

**HUGO**: _Dude, there's nothing here to eat. _

_And Charlie's looking real sweet…_

**CHARLIE**: Hey man! I'm not a piece of meat-

**HUGO**: _Sorry buddy._

**JACK**: (rolls his eyes and continues)

_But Tommorow, over the east, rise the sun- _

_We'll all be here to see it come._

_Now, I'm going, to find, the pilot, _

_Even if it takes from here to Tibet. _

**KATE**: I'm coming with you!

**JACK:** No you're not.

**CHARLIE**: I am too!

**JACK**: S-Say what?

**KATE: **_There's red string in your back- I sewed it, remember? _

_So, if you're going to get hurt again, we'll do it..together, _

_Charlie is a British guy, that will help you on your way, _

_We'll find the pilot, and the GPS and be out of here by midday. _

**LOCKE**: Hold it! _(sings) Don't ya think we're meant here? _

(Sun stands up and walks by Locke- her husband, Jin, holds her back)

**JIN**: _Sun, stay here by me. _

**SUN**_: Darling, we're all here remember- _

**HUGO**_: Yeah dude…we're in this together. _

**JIN**_: Sun, these people don't see. _

**LOCKE**: Jin, maybe this is meant to be..

_I mean, I was a cripple- I accepted my fate, _

_For my weakness was honest; my weakness in faith, _

_But now I see clearer, and if you are patient:_

_You'll see the Island has called us to salvation. _

_So, friends- embrace! A chance for a new start, _

_This glorious place has called us a part, _

_Of this life, That we'd never see coming, before, _

_An opportunity of freshness; a new open door. _

**WALT**: _But sir- _

**CLAIRE**_: John could it be? _

**MICHAEL**: (to both) _He's being silly._

**SUN**: _But perhaps, if we're willing…_

**SHANNON: **_It's the years we'll be killing! _

_I want to go home, I want to go home, _

_And I'll do it alone if I must. _

_**BOONE**__: (to Shannon, friendly) This place might be perfect- Might be perfect for us…_

_**WALT**__: But- could it be, Mister?_

**SHANNON**_: (shoves Boone) Oh stop it I'm your step-sister. _

(Sayid stands up- everyone is quiet- Shannon gazes at him)

**SAYID: **_Higher, and higher, _

_I will send the signal fire, _

_And those who will want rescue need be found, _

_But for, a liar, who doesn't seek dire, _

_Stay here and die by the ties that bound. _

**SAWYER: **What kind of prophesy is that terrorist blabbing on about?

_Don't you see he's the reason, that our plane crashed here, _

_Just look at him, its obvious he's borne to trial, _

_He, stands for treason, someone get me a beer, _

_Because I have the feeling, we're gonna be here awhile. _

**ALL**: _Stranded, we're stranded, of flight 815, _

_We're terrorists or incests, or somewhere in between, _

_The noble ones have gone, to look for a way back, _

_Kind Charlie, ex-con Kate, and the doctor known as Jack. _

_**EVERYONE SCATTERS, except Hugo and Sawyer**_

**SAWYER: **_'ex-con' Kate? _

**HUGO: **Running from the law, Dude...Or at least- she used to.

**SAWYER: **_ex-con Kate? Miss ex-con Kate? _

_I hope it's not to late, to meet Miss ex-con Kate. _

**HUGO: **Well, she kind of already went with Jack-

**SAWYER: **_Ex-con Kate, ex-con Kate, _

_Hope it's not to late to meet Ex- Con Kate, _

_I bet she knows how, to hot wire, a car, _

_Probably spent some time behind the bar. _

**HUGO: **Well- I guess you could assume that she-

**SAWYER: **_Ex-Con Kate, Ex- Con Kate, _

_A killer with an agenda, hope to get a date, _

_With none other than Ex- Con Kaaaaate. _

_Like to meet the mother of Ex-Con Kaaaate. _

**HUGO: **Have you fallen in love?

**SAWYER: **_Well before, I've fallen in hate, _

_But I think I could go, _

_Yes, I'd like to get to know, _

_I would definitely show, _

_UP FOR EX-CON Kaaaaaaaaaate! _

_**CHORUS**__: Ex Con- Kate, Ex-Con Kate, _

_Hope it's not to late to meet Miss Ex- Con Kate……_

**SAWYER: **Oh yeah…..Hugo- are you- are you tearing up??

**HUGO**: I love you guys already!


	3. Finding the Pilot & 'Five Seconds'

**KATE**: (to Charlie)_ I'm sure I've seen you from somewhere- but I don't know how._

_Because you seem so new, seem so different, now._

**CHARLIE**: _I've got it- I know how you know me-_

_Recognize this? YOU ALL, EVERY-BODY..._

**KATE**_: No. No I don't, _

_But it sounds like something I used to know. _

**CHARLIE**_: Driveshaft? Driveshaft? Tell me you've never heard of Driveshaft,_

_Like all the millions just like you._

_Who've only heard half, of our awesome tracks, _

_Of Driveshaft, because now, we're old news. _

**KATE**: (pointing to the nose of the plane)

_Oh my gosh- Oh my gosh,_

_There it is the plane- the pilot might still be alive,_

_But he's probably in pain-_

**JACK**: I will fix that!

**CHORUS**: _He will fix that!_

**CHARLIE**: _What is up with you Jack? Such a compulsive urge to fix things,_

_Just take it easy for once, stop and stare-_

**JACK**: _Well, at least I'm not obsessed with a girl named Claire-_

**KATE**: Gentlemen, please- _we've got places to be-_

_People to fix and pilots to see-_

**JACK**: Yes Kate's Right-

CHARLIE: 'Course she's right.

KATE: _Guys- we're gonna be here all night- so let's gooooo….._

(The pilot suddenly jumps out- scaring the three)

PILOT: _So there are survivors….Oh I'm gonna get sued_,

_By the families of the dead- Oceanic is –_

JACK: _Do you have the transceiver- please give it now,_

_Or night will come and it will be too late,_

KATE: _Yes we're the survivors of the plane that struck ground,_

_We are all counted, as, forty eight._

PILOT: _We're miles off course- the storm came so fast,_

_We were thinking of landing in Fuji,_

_But, before we could ask, we went down in a crash,_

_And here we are…and things sure are peachy!_

KATE: _Will the transceiver work, is it responding at all,_

_Cause we need to get off this place,_

PILOT: They-did-not-an-swer-my-call,

_And why are you in so much haste?_

CHARLIE: (snaps fingers) _Cause she's...Ex-Con Kate, Ex-Con Kate,_

_Sawyer wants to get a date with Ex-Con Kate,_

_He wants to know, if you hot wire a car,_

_Get away fast and serve time behind bars._

KATE: (humorous) Really?

CHARLIE: (clears his throat) Yeah.

KATE: Hmmm….

CHARLIE: (To Jack) Awkward, mate.

(Suddenly, a click sound thunders overhead)

PILOT: _What the heck, what the heck is that?_

KATE: _It's the smoke monster- the smoke monster is baaaaack!_

(Smoke litters the stage- Kate screams, and everyone runs- except the Pilot)

PILOT: (somewhere in the smoke)

_So, this- is –how- I- meet my end oh darn,_

_I was hoping to wish upon those stars….._

PILOT DIES

(Kate and Jack hide behind trees along with Charlie. Kate is hyperventilating)

**CHARLIE**: (whispering) _Ex-Con Kate, Ex- Con Kate,_

_Who's hyperventilating- must be Ex-Con Kate,_

_Sawyer would save you, Miss Ex-Con Kate._

**KATE**: Oh Charlie- shut up!

**JACK**: Kate- I have, a plan.

**CHARLIE**: (to himself) _He wants, to be, her man._

**JACK**: _Once, I was operating on, a little girl,_

_Her nerves popped out, the nurse exclaimed "Oh Dear!"_

_But I knew, this wasn't the end of the world,_

_Cause I only had five seconds of fear._

**CHORUS**: _He only had-_

**JACK**: _Five seconds of fear, Miss Kate- ey,_

_Five seconds of fright,_

_Five seconds to be a baby,_

_And then, a lifetime to fight._

**KATE**: _Five seconds to scream and freak out,_

_Five seconds be done,_

_Five seconds to cry and pout,_

_And then a lifetime to run._

**CHARLIE**_: Five seconds to save that lady, _

_Five seconds to stare, _

_Five seconds before she thinks I'm crazy, _

_That lovely wonder named Claire. _

**JACK: **Charlie! Now's not the time!

**CHARLIE: **Sorry, mate, but isn't she-

**JACK AND KATE**: Lovely!

**ALL: **_Five seconds to cry then wait, _

_Five seconds to run, _

_Five seconds to get a date, _

_Cause this has only begun!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Whoo! I'm loving the reviews almost as much as I love writing this!

I'm kind of running low on creative juice at the moment, so some of the lyrics might be a tad odd. But there's a lot more to come! :D Please read and Review, my lovely readers! :D

PS- This Musical doesn't support any ships, except what is already made clear by the TV show (example: Charlie/Claire, Jack/Kate/Sawyer, Jin/Sun, a bit of Shannon/Sayid, etc.)


	4. Nadia & 'Sawyer! Give me that inhaler'

**JACK**: _We got the transceiver, but we don't know what to do,_

_The monster ate the pilot, and now we're all blue,_

_He said we were near Fiji,_

_He said things were not peachy,_

_And now we're getting this transmission and we do not have a clue._

**SAYID**: Let me listen please.

**SHANNON**: What a gentleman he is…

**BOONE**: Shannon-

**SHANNON**: What?

**BOONE**: Shannon-

**SHANNON**: What, Boone?

**BOONE**: _Shannon, I love you…._

**SAYID**: (Handing transceiver to Jack) It's French.

**BOONE:** No it's not- _but I can say it in French- Mon ami._

**SHANNON**: _That's not what he,_

_Was talking about, Boone_.

**SAYID**: _It's a French transmission hoop…_

**JACK**: _Or so appears…_

**SAYID**: _It's been repeating on a loop,_

_For sixteen years._

**ALL**: Say what?

**CHARLIE**: Where are we?

**SAYID**: Yes and I don't know.

**SAWYER**: What is the terrorist saying now?

**SAYID**: I am not a terrorist, I'll tell you how!

_My Nadia, My Nadia,_

_In prision in Patiqua, In Patiqua,_

_For crimes she did not slew,_

_For things she did not do._

_She was my friend, My childhood love,_

_My darling, my dearest, my friend,_

_I knew that when we go above,_

_It would be a bittersweet end…_

**CHORUS**: _For him and his-_

**SAYID**: _Nadia, Nadia, My darling, my dearest my friend,_

_I was told to hurt her in Patiqua,_

_To bring about her horrid end._

_I was induced in the Republican guard,_

To hit criminals good, to punish them hard,

But not for my Nadia, my Nadia,

I helped her escape to Saudia.

JACK: And now, where can she be?

**SAYID**: I know only that she's somewhere, apart from me…

**CHORUS**: He's…..a-part…from…his-

**SAYID**: (Reprise) _Nadia, Nadia, the woman I want for a wife,_

_Nadia, Nadia, who helped me through pain and through strife,_

_She is beautiful, and lovely too,_

_Punished for crimes that she did not do,_

_My Nadia, dearest Nadia, lovely Nadia……whoooooooooooooo…._

(Everyone leaves, except for Shannon and Sayid)

**SHANNON**: So, Sayid….You're already…kinda taken, huh?

**SAYID**: I do not know what you mean by 'taken'?

**SHANNON**: Well, that you've already found love.

**SAYID**: Love is not found once in a lifetime, Shannon.

**SHANNON**: _I thought I knew what to do,_

_I though I was in love with Boone,_

_But then my mother said 'Hey Gus!'_

_And his father married my mother in Vegas,_

_And now we're related and I ask you- what should I do?_

**CHORUS**: _What should she do?_

**SAYID**: (taking her hands) _You are lovely, certainly lovely,_

_And he's lucky for someone like you,_

_Don't let relations get in the way,_

_Of what love was meant to do…._

**SHANNON**: Oh..Oh…You're so…gentlemanly. I feel an asthma attack coming on. (she wheezes) Oh- my- gosh!

(Spotlight flashes to Sawyer, who is hoarding medical supplies from the plane)

**SAWYER**: (to himself) _Ex-con Kate, Ex-Con Kate,_

_Someone wants to get a kiss from Ex-Con Kate…_

**SAYID**: Sawyer, I need that inhaler-

**SAWYER**: _Forget it, you jet-engine failer._

**SAYID**: Quickly, now.

**SAWYER**: But…I say…..(Sayid tortures him) OWWW!

**SAYID**: _Sawyer, you've really gotten onto what Shannon calls 'nerves'_

_It wasn't my fault, that our plane hit some curves,_

_But now she needs, my good hand,_

_She's having asthma attacks and you need to be a man,_

_So Sawyer! Give me that inhaler!_

**SAWYER**: Forget it.

**SAYID**: (to the Chorus) Now hit it.

**CHORUS**: _Sawyer, you've gotten on Sayid's nerves,_

_And after he's done with you, you'll be so perturbed,_

_But now Shannon needs, a real man,_

_Because Boone's her stepbrother and Sayid is doing what he can,_

_So Sawyer! Give Sayid that inhaler!_

**SAYID**: _Yes give me the inhaler!_

**SAWYER**: _Never, you anthrax-mailer!_

**SAYID**: _Sawyer, I've got a lot to show-_

**SAWYER**: _You can break my arm, but don't tase me bro!_

**SAYID**: SAWYER! _GIVE ME THAT INHALEEEERRRRRRR….._

**SAYWER**: OW! Ok.

**CHORUS**: Hey!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey 'you all everybody'! Just read and review, please! :D

lola

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not making fun of middle easterners, or American southerners. This is a parody, so it makes fun of everyone. I hope I'm not offending. If I am, please let me know.**


	5. Hugo's Song' & 'Go get Locke'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Hope all my loyal readers are enjoying the musical numbers. Everything is a bit helter skelter, so the story line won't be absolutely positively accurate. But I hope you'll all enjoy anyway! Any requests, by the way? _

_read and review!_

_lola_

* * *

**(The curtain opens to reveal a beach. The survivors have all set up camp, and the remnants of the plane have vanished. Claire and Charlie are on stage left, talking. Sawyer helps Kate gather some wood for a fire that they're building up on center stage. Claire, and Kate, as well as the other Oceanics, run off stage, as Sawyer and Charlie waltz around. Hugo walks on stage, looking confused.) **

**HUGO**: Hey, where is everyone? Sawyer? Sawyer!?

**SAWYER**: (carrying firewood and daydreaming) _Ex-con Kate, Ex-Con Kate, _

_Sawyer got a kiss from Ex-Con Kate. _

**HUGO**_:_ Yo- Charlie?

**CHARLIE**: (daydreaming) _Claire, Claire, did I say, what pretty hair? _

_Claire, Claire, she's the fairest of the fair. _

**SAYID**: (leaping on the beach) _Shannon, Shannon, one of a kind, _

_Shannon is a cannon that blows my mind. _

(Jack walks on stage)

**JACK**: Whoa! Look at all you cool cats, all in love.

**HUGO**: How do you know?

**SAWYER**: He's a doctor. He knows those things.

**HUGO**: Well, I'm not in love.

**ALL**: You're not?

**SAWYER**: _Ex-Con Kate,_

**CHARLIE**: _Claire, so fair._

**SAYID**: _Shannon…_

**HUGO**: Nope. Two words, Lottery.

**LOCKE**: (walking by) That's one word, Hugo.

**HUGO**: (sighs) You'd think that money could buy you smarts. Well, it doesn't.

(Curtain closes- and then opens, to the fanfare from Carmen- Hugo is wearing a Viking helmet and a metal bra)

**HUGO**: (coughs) wrong number, dude.

**JACK**: Awkward.

(Curtain closes again and then opens to reveal a recliner in the middle of the stage. A reporter lady runs up in front of him)

**REPORTER**: _Here it is- the lottery, _

_The winner of it surely is has a life party, _

_They've got it easy, breezy and true, _

_here's the number- 48151623...four two!_

**HUGO**: What?

**REPORTER**: _I'll say it again, if you're mentally bruised, _

_four eight one five one six two three...four two. _

**HUGO**: I won.

(Hugo turns to Locke, Sayid, Sawyer, Jack and Charlie)

**HUGO**: ahem (to the tune of 'The sound of Music')

_I won lottery, with a scratch off lot-to card, _

_I bought everything, everything in sight, _

_But then I realized, with my scratch off lot-to card, _

_That I was cursed, cursed as cursed can bite. _

_My lot-to number was 4-815,1-16-2-3-4-2, _

_And that, for me was, the end of my life, _

_Because I was cursed for good, _

_I crashed 815, with my scratch off lot-to card, _

_It's my fault we are here, cause I've been cursed before, _

_I want to go to the shrink, with my scratch off lot-to card, _

_And talk to dead people, and have delusions galore._

**LOCKE**: Wow, that's rather grim, Hugo.

**HUGO**: Story of my life, dude.

_Now I live with the curse, of my scratch-off lot-to mat, _

_And I'm done, and I'm cursed, and I'm still fat. _

(Everyone walks off except for Sayid, who finds a wire that leads to the Ocean)

(To the tune of 'OMG, you guys!' from Legally Blonde the Musical)

**SAYID**: (On Tranciever) Hugo!

**HUGO**: (On Tranciever) Yeah!

**SAYID**: _Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, guess what's going on? _

**HUGO**: _You found a big boat dude, and it's gonna take us home?_

**SAYID**: Nope, but-

**JACK**: (On tranciever) _Hey guys- what is going on?_

**HUGO**: _I didn't know this had threeway-_

**SAYID**: Listen to what I say...

_Go tell Locke, Go tell Locke you guys,_

_I found a wire in this par-a-dise,_

_It must lead to something, it must lead to it now,_

_Or open up or slice- go get Locke you guys!_

**JACK**: hey hey hey!

**SAYID**: (To himself)

_I'll make these things my way, I'm gonna take the high way, _

_And find out where it leads, _

_One way goes to the ocean, where the waves are in motion, _

_And the other goes into the trees!_

(On tranciever)

_Don't tell Locke, Don't tell Locke you guys, _

_I'll check this out in my own de-vice, _

_I'm gonna find where it goes, and soon on my own, _

_So I'll be back twice- don't tell Locke you guys!_

**JACK**: _hey o-k._

_(Sayid runs through the jungle. Trees fall around him and he suddenly is picked up in a net) _

**SAYID: **_Traps, not a trap, not a trap demise, _

_I thought I, I thought that I had eyes, _

_I should have known better not to run into the jungle, _

_Stupid pride, _

_Go get Locke, you guys!_

(Silence)

**SAYID**: _Well this is great._

(A gun clicks- Sayid looks from his net to Danielle Rousseau)

**DANIELLE: **_That would be your...last mistake. _

_Don't move now, Where is Ben? _

_Where is Alex- she should be with him. _

**(Danielle begins to cut him out of the net. She then handcuffs him, as the curtains close) **

* * *

NOW REVIEW! :D

lola


	6. The Others' & 'Springtime for Locke'

**(Rousseau takes Sayid to her old cabin. She impatiently waits for him to wake up. It is dark)**

**SAYID: **W-who are you?

**ROUSSEAU: **I'm sorry.

(She tortures him)

**ROUSSEAU: **Where is my daughter!? _Why have you taken her away from me?_

**SAYID: **_I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy French lady!_

**ROUSSEAU: **How do you know I'm French?

**SAYID: **Well, it's not by your accent, I'll tell you that. We got your transmission.

**ROUSSEAU: **_(sits down) _Are you an Other?

**SAYID**: First off, put the knife down. No, what's an Other?

**ROUSSEAU**: (laughs manically) My problem. My biggest, biggest problem.

_My, ship crashed over here, way back in 88, _

_I knew that taking east was a mis-take._

**SAYID**: What?

**(Rousseau suddenly stands up as the spotlight flashes on her- The Others, to the tune of "(How do you solve a problem like) Maria" from The Sound of Music) **

**ROSSEAU**: _Oh, How do you solve a problem like the Others? _

_How do you kill the ones that have killed you? _

_I hate all the Others now, Since my ship and Robert went down, _

_And now I'm here, going mad, with nothing to do!_

_But to think-_

_How do I get my daughter from the Others? _

_I've tried everything, like guns and dyna-mite, _

**SAYID**: _I tell you I don't know!_

_Don't shoot me with that crossbow!_

_Oh this is strife, Oh please just spare my life.._

And who are the Others, Anyway?

**ROUSSEAU**: You'll see in season two. And…

_I am about to kill off all the Others, _

_Women and men and all those horrid fiends, _

_They took my dear child- and pow!, sixteen years it's been now, _

_Since I saw that tower of smoke over the leaves._

_But…How do you solve a problem like the Others? _

_How do you kill the ones that have killed you? _

_I hate all the Others now, Since my ship and French love went down, _

_And I'm a crazy French lady without her shoes!_

_I might trust you, because you seem real honest, _

_truthful and good, a sincere few of men, _

_And you might be able too, to help me find my shoes, _

_And fix my music box that is bro-ken. _

**_(Sayid looks at the music box and immediately fixes it. Rousseau beams- To the tune of 'Do-re-mi' from Sound of Music) _**

**ROUSSEAU: **_Hark! I hear, a man stuck in a trap!_

**SAYID**: _No! It cannot, cannot be!_

**ROUSSEAU**:_ Yes, a man, he's stuck up in a trap!_

**SAYID**: _An other, an Other he may be!_

**ROUSSEAU**: _We, shall go and get him down, _

**SAYID**: _He, was walking on trapped ground,_

**ROUSSEAU**: (whispering) _Shh! We cannot make a sound!_

**SAYID**: _But he's stuck in a net and he is found!_

**ROUSSEAU**: Found-

**SAYID**: Found-

**HENRY GALE**: Found Found! Oh yes! _You fin-nally found me!_

_My name, my name is Henry Gale, _

_I am from, The great state of Minnestota, _

_And, my hot air balloon went down!_

_And crashed, and there went my wife, _

_And now, I plead here for my life!_

_So, if you'll spare me the strife,_

_I will prove you by this map!_

_Map!_

**SAYID**: _Map?_

**ROUSSEAU**: _Map? _

**HENRY**: _Map!_

_(Henry draws a map to the balloon- They all walk off stage and Locke runs on-)_

**LOCKE: **(throws spear) Oh! I caught another boar! With my new legs! (Beams) Isn't this view just breathtaking everyone?

(The Oceanic 815 survivors all walk on. They're obviously tired)

**JACK**: Locke, where's the smuggler's plane?

**LOCKE**: Boone and I were going to check it out tommorow. Oh! Was I supposed to show you where it was?

**EVERYONE**: Yes!

**SAWYER**: We were hoping there were medical supplies...and heroine for Charlie.

**CHARLIE**: Hey! (Claire smiles at him)

**LOCKE**: _But...don't you all just see?_

**EVERYONE**: What?

**LOCKE**: _How this was meant to be?_

(Everyone groans except Locke)

**LOCKE**: _By the way, where is Sayid?_

(Everyone shakes thier heads)

**LOCKE**: _This may be horror for you, to crash and be all subdued, _

_But can't you see...what this is for me?_

**JACK**: What is it for you, Locke?

_**(To the tune of 'Springtime for Hitler' From The Producers)**_

**LOCKE: **_Springtime, for John Locke, and his, new legs! _

_Poor boar, it never stood, a chance, _

_Bacon, for breakfast! For everyone, _

_Because John Locke can sing, and now...he...can...daaaannnceee.._

**SURVIVORS**: (groaning) _Springtime, For John Locke, and eight-fifteen. _

_The island is perfect, and clean, _

**LOCKE**: _Springtime, for John Locke, and every-one!_

_This island, this Island, we should never leave!_

_Be-cause it's, _

**ALL: **_Springtime, for John Locke, and his new legs, _

_He likes it, he wants to, stay here, _

_Don't call, the Coast Guard, while he's with us, _

_Because he'll take you out with that spear. _

_Springtime, for John Locke, and his new faith, _

_Got pushed out, of a window, by his dad, _

_Has only, one kidney, and now no hair, _

_Because of the life he, once had. _

**LOCKE**_: Springtime for me! We should never leave!_

_(Sawyer nudges Kate) **SAWYER**: I think he's crazy, Freckles._

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying LOST: the Musical. For all those Ben/Annie fans out there, you might want to check out my other fics, "Annie" and "The Girl with the Pearl earring". I was watching the sound of Music yesterday, so I felt a might inspired. : _

_Please read and Review! _

_Lola_


End file.
